The Witch Willow
by RosaLuna Willings
Summary: Willow Burns. A normal 13 year old girl. Only she has silver eyes, and is the school loner, and split personalities plus she's an orphan. Did I mention she has a huge secret that even the two people she counts as sisters don't even know? She's a witch. And she's darn proud of it!
1. Chapter 1

Silent chatter filled the white classroom with childish pictures and posters of math related things. All the 12 and 13 year old students who were in class did not act like it at all. Nope, each one of them talked to their classmate sitting next to them or across from them or diagonal from them or even if they were across the room. Each and every one of them talked except the one in the back. The girl with dark brown hair and mysterious silver eyes, she was Willow Burns, the loner of the school. Well she had two friends, they would call each other sisters though because they were supposedly 'stuck with each other'. Those two were Lynn Cross and Emma Ross.

Lynn had dirty blonde hair and green eyes basic class clown to her friends but shy nerd to everyone else.

Emma had bright blonde hair and blue eyes she was your basic popular girl or well she could pass for one at least. Instead she was fierce and stubborn with a bit of a temper but was hilarious by mocking everyone she meet.

The way those three meet no one knows and quite honestly no one really cared. Lynn and Emma had other friends they hung out with during classes without each other or during lunch and outside of school, but Willow she didn't really have anyone else. Well that's what they thought.

In all honesty Willow was quite fine with being alone. Her parents divorced when she was small and recently her mother had died, then her father refused to take her in because of her secret. Because of that Willow drifted from people and developed her different personalities to keep each life separate.

With her Uncle Albert (Or Al as he liked to be called) she acted normal and like any other 13 year old should act. Nice, slightly sarcastic, sometimes whiny and a bit of a child.

With Lynn and Emma she acted sarcastic, mocking, smart and also a bit childish.

Anyone else at school mostly just cold but polite.

At her summer school though she acted like herself. A bit of a prankster but childish and sarcastic. Hogwarts was the only place she could be herself and know only the Slytherin's would mock her for it. Besides she had the whole house of Gryffindor behind her she was their team seeker and a pretty good one she would think

In only one week she would be going back for her third year.

Hopefully it will be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black). Check.

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear. Probably never going to wear it but check.

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar). Check, though I wonder why we need them.

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings). Of course it gets freezing cold there.

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2). Again of course, if I didn't have one Snape would kill me.

1 set of glass or crystal phials. Check.

1 telescope. Astronomy! (One of my favorite classes) Yep I have one.

1 set of brass scales. Check again though it's the one I had last year

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

"Diana!" I called out my open window. A hoot followed my call and a light brown owl about the size of my head flew through the open window. She sat on her perch beside her cage and stared at me with her large silver eyes. They match mine which is part of the reason why I bought her and not any of the other owls I saw.

Check.

Broom!

I took out the broom that was previously laying behind me. It was a dark brown wood color with silver lines twisting around it. The twigs at the end were collected nicely together, held by a gold and silver ribbon. It was the flash. My greatest and favorite object. I was the seeker for the Gryffindor team and it was awesome. The flash actually isn't the fastest broom (I heard they just came out with another one. Nimbus something?) But I loved it anyway.

Check!

Now wand?

Wait. Where's my wand?

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!"

I looked in the trunk under the books and took out the broom that I recently just shoved in. The robes where thrown around and the others were knocked over. I'm still surprised nothing broke but I'm glad for that part.

A small annoyed hoot from Diana caused me to look up and see her fly over to my bedside. She landed on the drawer right next to my bed and pecked my pillow.

"Oh right. I put my wand under my pillow." I sheepishly thought. This is another reason why I have Diana she remembers everything I forget. And that's a lot.

Check.

"Now to wake up Uncle Al!" It is kind of 5 am so I doubt he will be awake.


	3. Chapter 3

"As much as I do love you Willow, I don't love you enough to not be mad at you for waking me up at five." My grumpy uncle told me. I smiled innocently.

"But that's why you love me Uncle Aly!" I told him. He left out a small smile.

"True. I love you so much that I could just keep you home all summer so you don't have to leave me for Hogwarts!"

"Ehh?! No way! I don't love you anymore!" I yelped. He let out a large laugh.

'Great to know. Now then why are we both awake before the sun?" He asked sipping his coffee leaning against the countertop.

"I'm leaving today remember!" It was August 28th and I left for England at 9 am.

You see I'm from America. There is a school for witches and wizards here but they aren't as good. Plus my mother went to Hogwarts but then moved to the U.S because of a job offer or something (She was muggle born). Anyway because of that I get the school supply list at the end of each year, get my supplies then and wait for summer to come. The only bad part is I have to fly down each time.

"Oh right, right." He said, "This will be the third time my dear little niece has left me alone all summer." He said tearfully. I knew though he was kidding because he loved his sarcasm as much as I did.

"There, there my dear old Uncle I will be back for Christmas and will send you as many letters as Diana can hold."

"Old? Who are you calling old? I'm in my 40's thank you very much!" He exclaimed. I laughed mockingly,

"Right." I told him and ran up to my room. "I'm going to check my stuff over again!"

"Ok. I'll make breakfast!" He called up.

"Be careful!"

"Hey what could happen?" I stuck my head out from my room.

"Well you know what happened last time." I told him slowly with a smile creeping on my face.

"Oh be quite!" I laughed and retreated back to the confines of my room and laid on my bed looking up at the bland ceiling.

I really couldn't wait though. It would be my third year. Time flies so fast, I wonder how those twins are doing. Also, Dylan and the Quiddicth team. Is there any new members that Wood got? I kind of hope not I like everyone there already. We were a family. Though of course our whole house is really.

The Gryffindor house is one of the most popular. The brave who wouldn't want to be one, though because of that there's a lot of people in it. Slytherin kind of the same except with the opposite people. Ravenclaw really have an average amount because there are basically the nerds but not everyone's smart like them. Then there's the Hufflepuffs. Now I have nothing against them, but I admit they are the least popular out of all of them. They are the loyal and usually that's not as good as the brave, cunning, or smart. I do have a good friend, Mary and her little brother William or as he liked to be called Will.

Ok I got really of topic.

"Breakfast!" A voice called. I jumped a little in surprise but quickly got my nerves together, I was a Gryffindor!

"Ok!" I called back. Then rolled off my bed and left to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you have to leave now?" Uncle asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I sighed rolling my eyes. Uncle was still trying to convince me to stay even though we are already at the airport and I'm about to board the plane. Sometimes I wonder if our rolls were switched.

"All passengers board now please." The lady at the desk said into the microphone. /forget how they actually board a plane, just go with it please/

"Got to go. See ya Uncle Al." I gave him a hug and ran to get in line. I turned around just after I gave my ticket to the lady and was about to go on the plane. It was enough time to see him waving to me and I waved back.

I can't deny that even if I love Hogwarts, I love Uncle Albert as well. I would miss him. Letting out a sigh I walked through the plane looking for my seat.

Luckily for me it was a window seat! Only bad part is I have no clue who I'm sitting next to. Yay. Can't wait. Another sigh. I have to stop being so sad, geeze. I looked outside at the scenery, we haven't taken off yet so basically it was of a runway we were about to go off. I turned around when I heard shuffling near my seat. A ten year old boy with blonde hair and brown eyes was nervously trying to put a bag on the top. Letting out a small laugh I just had to help him because he looked so pathetic from my point of view.

"Do you need help?" I asked laughing silently at him. He let out a squeal and turned to face me.

"Umm thanks, yeah." He told me with his head down. I smiled, he was so adorable! I lifted the bag and put it on the top easily due to my height.

"You're welcome. Where are you going to? Are your parents here?" I questioned.

"Umm I'm going to Hogwar- ehh it's a boarding school, you probably haven't heard of it." He laughed nervously. I let out a smile.

"Cool I'm going there to my fellow wizard." His head shot up.

"Really!" He asked excitedly.

"Yep! Oh yeah I'm Willow Burns!"

"I'm John Jacobs!" He replied.

Then somehow to fill the silence we began to talk about probably the only thing we have in common.

Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is where we separate." I said.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts now!" John cheered.

On the plane ride we talked (mostly me) about Hogwarts of course. I told him about the classes and how not to get on Snape's bad side or McGonagall though she wouldn't be as bad. Then Trelawney is crazy and he should just write all about death for his homework. He looked at me like I was the one crazy. We also talked about the times I had at Hogwarts like when I worked with the twins with their pranks. Oh yeah! The twins are Fred and George Weasley. Their whole family is red heads with freckles but they are probably the only ones who can play a huge magical prank and not get caught for it. Even though everyone would know it was them anyway. We talked about the ghosts next so he wouldn't be surprised. On my first day they scared me so bad I screamed the loudest, I'm not that good with ghosts and now the twins won't let me forget it. After that we talked about the most common thing at Hogwarts, the houses.

"I'll probably be a hufflepuff."

"Oh cheer up, that just means you're loyal. Besides it doesn't matter what house you're in all are good." I tried to comfort him, though if you can't tell I'm not very good at it.

"What house are you in?" he asked miserably.

"Gryffindor." I winced.

"See! You're nice and kind plus I can already tell you're brave as well. I'm defiantly not getting into Gryffindor." He sulked.

"That just means that you have some other good quality about you." I said.

"Like what."

"You could be a smart Ravenclaw with information about everything or a cunning Slytherin who could pull the best pranks if they put their minds to it and I have said that Hufflepuff is the house of loyalty you would make many good friends there." I guess that was as good as a speech I could give.

"I guess, thanks Willow." He sniffed.

"You're welcome."

That was basically how our plane ride went and now we separated ways to see each other on September 1st and go to the wonderful school of witchcraft and wizardry. But first I still have to get a room at Diagon Alley. What better place to stay at then the Leaky Cauldron?

On Charing Cross Road between a bookshop and a record shop and supposedly in suspicious building stood between them. Ever since my first year I have kind of memorized everything about Diagon Alley and even most of Hogwarts.

When I came in the door though it seemed like a party was going on. Everyone and I mean everyone was swarming someone in the center next to a large man I could recognize as Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts.

"What's going on?" I questioned someone near the back.

"Harry Potter's here!" He exclaimed then went back to whispering to his neighbor. I knew Harry Potter, of course everyone knew he defeated you-know-who as a baby! But I kind of forgot he was entering Hogwarts. Pushing my way to the middle of the crowd to get a better look I saw a small child wearing clothes a lot larger then he was with round glasses, emerald green eyes and messy black hair. That was defiantly Harry Potter he even had that lightning scar everyone fan-girls about.

"Hagrid!" I shout out. He turned towards my voice and me.

"Ah Willow! How are you doing?" He exclaimed merrily /I'm not going to even try to do Hagrid's accent/

"Good! Thanks but why is Harry Potter here?" I told him.

"I am right here you know." The boy who lived said.

"Huh? Oh not what I meant sorry, I just thought you should be getting your supplies and not being surrounded by old men who want your autograph."

"Oh umm thanks, I guess?" He replied.

"I suppose your right Willow as usual. Well let's get going Harry we have much to see." Hagrid said while leading Harry out of the crowd making them part for his ginormous size.

"Hey Hagrid can I come!" I slightly pleaded. I didn't really want to crowd around the famous boy but I did want to see his reaction to Diagon Alley.

"I suppose so." He said after a while of thinking.

"Yay! Thanks Hagrid! Now come on Harry I can't wait to see your reaction!"

"Slow down!" He called as I pulled him along.

"Oh yeah, I'm Willow Burns! Nice to meet you!" I called back as we neared the exit. He was silent until we came to a stop in front of the brick wall. He stuck out his hand with a small smile,

"I'm Harry Potter, but I guess you already know that. Nice to meet you Willow." I grinned

"Awesome."

Just realized that my OC John Jacobs is kind of a lot like Neville (anyone else think that or is it just me?) Sorry about that it just kind of happened and to tell you the truth I didn't even plan him out until I started writing the chapter.

Anyway Harry came in! So yes this will not be an entirely OC story I wanted at least the golden trio year in or the next generation guys in so I ended up doing golden trio but not the same year.


End file.
